Realidad Desquiciada
by A.S. Losia
Summary: En un futuro lejano, Zim controla el planeta Tierra. Dib tendrá que derrocarlo... ¿lo logrará?
1. Buscado, 1289

**N/A: **_Un FanFiction de Invader Zim. El otro día, viendo Nickelodeon, me percaté de esta caricatura olvidada, y se me ocurrió una idea genial para un Fic. Tiene **OC **(**O**riginal **C**haracter)._

**Disclaimer: **_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin animos de lucro. _

* * *

**1**  
_**Buscado, 1289**_

Noche. En aquella fría y perpetua oscuridad, se hallaba una persona observándolo todo. Era él, y nada más él, el dueño de la tierra. Sus grandes ojos eran como dos bolas de billar. Parado ante aquel ventanal, observaba una ciudad distinta de la que cualquiera calificaría como "normal". Una metrópolis espeluznante y repulsiva. De vez en cuando, tosía estrepitosamente, pues estaba un poco viejo para esa labor. Su piel ahora estaba arrugada y completamente maltratada por los años. ¿Su nombre? Zim. Invasor Zim.

Echo un último vistazo y prosiguió con su labor. Tenía muchas cosas por hacer en poco tiempo, podría mirar a aquellos asquerosos humanos cuando quisiera. Tomó su pluma, y comenzó a escribir, hasta que fue interrumpido por GIR, su robot personal. Antes, aquella maquina no serviría ni para preparar un licuado, pero ahora, Los Más Altos la reconstruyeron a la preferencia del dueño.

-Señor –decía.

-¿Qué quieres, GIR¿Acaso no ves que me estás interrumpiendo? –respondió el otro, molesto.

-Lo siento, señor… es que… tenemos nueva información sobre… -hubo un momento de pausa-. Ya sabe… el _1289_.

-¡¿_1289_¿¡Acaso has dicho "_1289_"?!

-Sí, señor.

Zim, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya estaba de pie, completamente preparado para atravesar el pasillo y llegar hacía la sala de controles.

Efectivamente, en menos de lo que había cantado un gallo, ya estaban allí. Hombres y mujeres tecleaban frenéticamente frente a miles de millones de monitores. Uno al lado del otro. Zim había contratado a todos ellos para la búsqueda del _"1289"_. Por lo menos así denominaba Zim a los más buscados, con números. Obviamente que no le pagaba a nadie, si alguien encontraba algo interesante, tal vez, con suerte, se le brindaría un emparedado de mortadela. La gente que se encontraba ahí estaba "gracias a la voluntad del ejecutor", y eso nadie podía cuestionarlo.

GIR guió al extraterrestre hasta a un monitor desocupado. Allí, en la pantalla, se reflejaba la imagen de un hombre alto (de unos 30 años, aproximadamente); moreno; de largos pelos negro azabache; y con unos lentes de sol, oscuros. Arriba de la imagen, aparecía el número _"1289"_, y debajo: _"Seguridad nacional: si ve esta persona, favor de comunicarse al 555-ZIM (946)"._

-Hemos recibido un llamado –dijo GIR luego de un tiempo.

-¿Información? –Él sonrió con malicia-. Bien… tenemos al _1289_ donde queríamos.

-Es de una anciana que dice haberlo visto en la calle 743, a las 1800 horas.

-Bien, bien –el extraterrestre acarició su mentón, en seña de pensamiento-. Manden a un equipo a revisar la zona. Quiero a esa larva humana en mis manos…

-Sí, señor –afirmó el robot.

-Por cierto¿Dónde está el hombre que trabaja este monitor?

-Le dimos un emparedado de queso, señor.

-¡Pues que vuelva a trabajar!

El impotente alienígena se retiró por el marco de la entrada. Por fin… tenía al _1289_ en sus manos. Después de años, y años, buscando a ese sucio rebelde, ahora lo tendría donde querría.

Zim bajó por la escalera de mármol, e instantáneamente, apareció GIR detrás de él.

-Señor –dijo el robot-, recuerde que tiene una conferencia de prensa dentro de diez minutos.

-Ya lo sé, GIR –respondió Zim, mientras llevaba un andar risueño-. Ya he preparado mi discurso.

A diferencia de cualquier político, Zim no preparaba conferencia de prensa. En su lugar, solo lo oían dos o tres lacayos inútiles que lo único que hacían era tomar nota de las incoherencias que decía. Por que después de todo, solo eso era la gente para él… inservibles y estúpidos lacayos.

Ahora, El Emperador se hallaba portando un pintoresco y reluciente traje negro. Estaba en un auditorio, frente a centenares de asientos, de los que de todos esos, solo estaban ocupados tres.

-Bien –decía Zim-, comencemos.

-Señor Emperador –saltó un hombre vistiendo un ridículo traje-¿Cómo piensa mejorar las calles de este maldito mundo?

-Solo unas palabras –respondió Zim-: trayendo más naves Irken.

-¡Emperador¡Emperador! –Gritaba una mujer desde el otro extremo, hasta que el extraterrestre le dio su atención-. Usted confía mucho en su planeta¿Cómo piensa que ellos van a limpiarnos a nosotros, si ni siquiera se pueden mantener a si mismos?

Zim, irritado por aquella mujer, desenfundó un arma de rayos y disparó contra la frente de ella. Ésta, cayó redonda en el suelo.

-Prosigamos –continuó él.

Tímidamente, un hombre bien vestido, levantó la mano.

-Sí, tú, el de anteojos.

-Señor… Emp… Empera… Emperador –decía el hombre-. ¿Es verdad la existencia del _1289_?

-¿Quién es el _1289_? –saltó una mujer de la otra punta.

-¿Es cierto que era un amigo de su infancia?

-¿El_1289_es peligroso?

-¿Es cierto lo que pasó hoy?

-¿Quién dio la alerta?

-¿Qué sucedió exactamente?

-¡BASTA! –gritó Zim, exasperado-. El _1289_no fue, ni es, ni será nada. Fin de las preguntas.

Zim se retiró. GIR, su fiel robot, sabía lo que sucedía. GIR se marchó y un revuelo y murmullo se armó en la sala.

_Continuará..._


	2. Sociedad AntiIrken

**N/A: **_Volvemos con el 2º Capítulo de este fantástico FanFic... xD_

_Nahh, mentira. Solo espero que les guste. Acá aparece **Mag, **mi **OC.**_

**Disclaimer: **_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin animos de lucro._

* * *

**2**  
_**Sociedad Anti-Irken**_

Oscuridad. La oscuridad prevalecía en aquella sucia y siniestra alcantarilla. Allí, donde ratas y cucarachas aprendían a convivir, se hallaba el cuartel rebelde. Escondido, bajo una calle cerrada, una puerta metálica se extendía en la susodicha pared. Atravesando aquel mural, se hallaba una sala llena de ordenadores, camas, aparatos, etc. Era una habitación aparte.

Ordenando un papelerío, se hallaba él. No muchos se le acercaran, pues tenían miedo de que les rugiera. Solo unos pocos, conocidos como "informadores", se armaban de valor y le hablaban de vez en cuando. ¿Quién era él? Su nombre era Dib, más conocido por la sociedad como el _1289_. ¿Cómo había llegado allí? En un principio, para derrocar a Invasor Zim (más conocido ahora como Emperador Zim), pero ahora, para matarlo. Esas eran sus verdaderas intenciones. Había conformado un grupo de rebeldes, conocido como _Los anti-Irken_. Ahora, él tenía una misión que cumplir, y era liberar a la sociedad, al mundo… de Zim y sus secuaces. Para eso, habían conformado hectáreas de rebeldes en todo el mundo. Había, fácil, una cada diez millas.

Una mujer, de cabellos largos y morochos, se acercó a Dib. Éste, al ver su sombra reflejarse en la pared, habló:

-¿Qué quieres, Mag?

-Nada… -dijo ella, rápidamente-. Todavía siguen con la noticia de que te vieron.

-¡Maldición!

Dib terminó de acomodar sus papeles, y se levantó de su escritorio. Después de todo, si había estado ahí, pero confiaba en que no lo reconocerían. No había estado ni dos minutos en ese mismo lugar.

-Bien… -prosiguió Dib, tratando de calmarse-. Tendremos que buscar otro lugar para comprar nuestras provisiones.

-Y… ¿Qué tal va nuestro infiltrado? –preguntó Mag, automáticamente.

-Mal, Mag… mal… No ha logrado sacar información en más de una semanas. Temo que sospechen de él.

Mag abrazó a Dib, mientras lo acariciaba tratando de calmarlo. Todos, o por lo menos la mayoría, sabían que Mag era "la chica del jefe". Ella había estado con Dib desde que formaron la sociedad. También era una de las buscadas: la _1645_. Hasta un día casi logran atraparla, de no ser por el ingenio de ella, quien logró escapar fácilmente.

Dib soltó rápidamente a Mag y se dirigió a uno de los ordenadores. Allí, se reflejaba la calle 743, donde horas antes, había estado él comprando provisiones. Ahora, lo que se veía, era completo humo. En vez de calles, lo único que había, eran grandes cráteres del tamaño de tanques de guerra; y un equipo revisaba exhaustivamente el lugar.

-¿Hay posibilidades de que encuentren rastros de donde estamos? –preguntó Dib.

-No –respondió uno de los hombres sentado delante del monitor-. Lo único que sabrán es que hemos comprado mortadela.

-¡Maldición! –Exclamó Dib- ¡Ya saben nuestra debilidad a la carne!

-¿Somos débiles a la carne?

-Eh… sí.

Entonces, en el monitor, apareció un hombre con una rodaja de mortadela en mano.

-¡Miren! –Gritó- ¡Son débiles a la mortadela!

-¡Maldición! –exclamó Dib, del otro lado.

En realidad, no eran débiles por la mortadela, pero Dib tenía un agrado especial hacía ella.

De repente, el celular de éste comenzó a sonar estrepitosamente. Dib atendió:

-¿Qué sucede¿Por qué me llamas a esta hora¿Es una línea segura? –estaba realmente desconcertado.

_-No te preocupes –_respondió una voz del otro lado-_. Estamos seguros. _

-¿Qué sucede¿Es algo importante?

_-Sí… al descubrir tu gusto por la mortadela, contaminaran toda la mortadela del mundo… será mejor que no compres más._

-¿Estás… estás segura?

_-Sí. Al 100. Lo acaban de decir. No compres más mortadela, Dib… temo que pueda estar contaminada._

-Está bien. Cuídate.

Dib cerró su celular, y éste corto la llamada automáticamente.

-¿Quién era? –preguntó una ansiosa Mag.

-Nuestro infiltrado. No podemos comprar más mortadela. Teme que pueda estar contaminada.

-Dios… -dijo uno de los presentes-. O sea que la próxima vez que comamos mortadela, podríamos morir.

-No habrá próxima vez, Squisk.

-¡Dios mío! –Gritó el tal "Squisk"- ¡¡Sin mortadela¡¡SIN MORTADELA!!

-Calma… -prosiguió Dib-. Tenemos muchas otras opciones, como el jamón o no tiene que ser carne… pueden ser verduras.

-¡¡NO!! –exclamó un alocado Squisk, mientras corría en círculos y se arrancaba de los cabellos.

-Esta noche pónganle un calmante en la sopa –murmuró Dib al oído de uno de los guardias-. No quiero que pase lo de la última vez.

Así, Dib tomó a Mag por la mano y se la llevó a su habitación. Los dos desaparecieron tras el marco de la puerta.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**SaQhra: **_Con respecto a mi FanFic de los Simpsons, lo he subído (Krustywise), pero lo borré por falta de ideas. Ahora estoy pensando hacer otro, aunque no estoy mu seguro de la trama. Gracias._


	3. Infiltrado

**N/A: **_Tercer capítulo! Por cierto, este Domingo NO pienso subir capítulo de este FanFic, sino de una especial para estas pascuas. ;)_

**Disclaimer: **_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin animos de lucro._

* * *

**3**  
_**Infiltrado**_

Salió del baño a toda maquina. Al ver que lo estaban viendo, escondió su teléfono celular. No sabía cuanto más aguantaría esto, pues hacía un mes que estaba allí, pero ese mes transcurrido parecía un año. Los días se le hacían eternos. 

Rápidamente se sentó en su butaca, acomodando unos papeles, y haciéndose indiferente. Miró, expectante, la computadora esperando algún resultado para lo que estaba buscando, pero nada. En eso, la compuerta de entrada se corrió, y un hombre bajito entró en la oficina.

-Veo que todavía sigues en tu trabajo¿no, Gaz? –preguntó una voz finita, casi como un siseo.

-Si, déjame en paz –respondió Gaz.

-¿Sabes? Aún me pregunto como hiciste para abandonar a tu pobre hermano.

-Ya te lo dije –Gaz sonaba cansada-. Era un idiota. Nos tenía a todos muertos de hambre y él solamente se picaba. Y no era la única que lo pensaba.

El pequeño hombrecito salió de las sombras dejando ver a un Irken. Todos los trabajadores eran vigilados por Irken de todos tipos, de todas las edades.

-¿Sabes que? –Decía el pequeño Irken-. Realmente lo siento por tu hermano. Todavía no sé por que no se entregó.

El extraterrestre dio media vuelta y desapareció tras el marco de la compuerta, seguido de un sonido similar al de un silbido. 

Gaz dejó con lo que estaba trabajando y miró su celular. La ultima llamada hecha marcaba de _"Dib"_. Ella era la infiltrada, y hasta el día de hoy, lamenta haber levantado la mano. Cuando corrían un momento de muerte y él preguntó _"¿Quién será el infiltrado?", _aún lamentaba haber sido ella. ¿Cómo se le cruzó semejante estupidez en la cabeza? No lo sabía. 

Hacía mucho tiempo, había pertenecido a la _sociedad anti-Irken_. Ella era la hermana de Dib y solía hacer todo el trabajo sucio. Hasta que un día, empezaron a sufrir ataques improvistos Irken. Siempre, (eran aproximadamente, dos ataques por semana) los tomaban por sorpresa, y ellos no podía hacer nada más que escapar. Así, terminaron yendo de alcantarilla en alcantarilla, terraza y hasta a un hospital abandonado. Pero no podían seguir así. Gaz fue la que propuso todo lo del infiltrado, entonces decidieron. Nadie se animó en su momento a ser el infiltrado, así que Gaz no tuvo mejor idea que ser ella. Se tuvo que vestir de unos horribles y sucios harapos e insinuar que la habían dejado atrás. Cuando los guardias Irken la encontraron, la interrogaron. Luego, le dieron un puesto en una oficina militar. Obviamente no podía rechazar el puesto, así que ahí estaba. 

No era el mismo trabajo que tenían los que trabajaban con Zim. Ella solo iba todas las mañanas y salía por la noche. Le habían brindado de un departamento (sin gastos), así que no se podía quejar. Para lo único que gastaba dinero era para comprar alimentos. Eso sí, no tenían ni un maldito día libre. Eran todos los santos días… TODOS. Y eso la molestaba. 

Horas más tarde, todos se habían juntado alrededor de una larga mesa circular, buscando comida. De un lado de la mesa, se hallaban todo tipos de carne, y del otro, verduras. Prevalecían más verduras que otra cosa. 

-¡Hey! –Gaz se dio vuelta al oír eso- ¡Gaz¡Espérame!

-¿Qué quieres, Iggins? –preguntó ella molesta.

-Solo… solo… quería que me esperes. 

-Ya te dije que tú nunca me gustaste. 

-Nunca dije eso.

-Pero lo insinúas.

Gaz se alejó del sicótico muchacho y se fue directamente a su oficina, con una barra de carne de cerdo en mano. Estaba fastidiada. Totalmente fastidiada. Odiaba a ese muchacho. En primer lugar, por que cuando pequeños, el le había robado su _Game Slave_. Segundo lugar, hacía tiempo se le había declarado como "su amante" y ella no tuvo mejor opción que humillarlo en público. 

Yendo para la oficina, lo oyó. Un Irken le decía claramente a otro, las siguientes palabras: _"Hemos descubierto el cuartel rebelde. Dentro de treinta minutos atacaremos y los tomaremos por sorpresa. Están perdidos". _¿Treinta minutos¿TREINTA MINUTOS? Gaz no tuvo tiempo para nada, pero corrió soltando su barra de carne. No había tiempo para comer. Treinta minutos era muy poco. Demasiado poco. 

Llegó al baño sudando tinta, sacó su celular y marcó. Nada. Ocupado. No podía ser. Su hermano posiblemente moriría y ella no podía hacer nada. Tenía que llegar al cuartel antes que ellos. Rápidamente salió del baño y se cruzó con su vigilante Irken. 

-¿Qué crees que haces, Gaz? –preguntó el alienígena.

-No tengo tiempo, me siento mal –respondió ella.

-Pero mañana harás horarios extras.

-Sí, bueno.

-No me respond—

-¡CALLATE!

Gaz apartó al hombrecito de un manotazo y corrió a toda maquina. Tenía que llegar a su auto. Tenía que avisarle a Dib. No podía abandonarlo ahora. No ahora. 

Llegó a su auto y cuando iba a incrustar la llave en la pequeña ranura, ésta se le cae. ¡Maldición¡Acaso podía una persona tener tanta mala suerte! Se agachó y buscó la llave. ¡Donde estaba! Tanteó bajo el asiento, pero no halló nada. Entonces, un pequeño brillo le llamó la atención. Corrió la alfombra y ahí estaba. La llave. La tomó rápidamente y sin pensar arrancó el auto. 

Tenía que llegar a la calle 6920.

_Continuará..._


	4. Ataque Sorpresa

**N/A: **_Subo el 4to capítulo de este Fic. Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado el de Pascuas._

**Disclaimer: **_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin animos de lucro._

* * *

**4**

_**Ataque Sorpresa**_

Estaban todos durmiendo, cuando sucedió. Un temblor sacudió por completo el lugar. El sitio empezó a derrumbarse. Dib se despertó desconcertado por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Al salir de su habitación, encontró a las mujeres y niños corriendo desesperadamente de un lado a otro. Algunos gritaban y se agarraban la cabeza, otros, solo lloraban desesperadamente. Dib levantó la vista.

No podía creerlo. Grandes, casi inmensas, maquinas se erguían ante él como colosales monstruos mecánicos. En ellas se encontraban Irken de todos tamaños, y especies. Todos bajaban con armas en manos y láser de todos tipos. Dib corrió rápidamente y tomó su celular y descubrió… estaba apagado. Él nunca lo había apagado. Nunca. Jamás.

En ese instante, un Irken entró en la habitación y disparó contra él. Dib pudo evadir el disparo fácilmente, saltando, y luego tomó su arma y atentó contra él. El Irken cayó rendido como un león enfermo. Dib amago a Mag para despertarla.

-¡Mag! –gritaba-. ¡Mag, despierta! ¡Despierta!

Mag, lentamente abrió los ojos. Un panorama rojo parecía que se le venía encima.

-¿Dónde…? ¿Qué…? –aún no entendía nada.

-¡Hay que largarnos de aquí! –exclamó un desesperado Dib.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?

-¡Nos han encontrado! –Mag ni llegó a abrir la boca, que Dib ya se imaginó lo que preguntaría-. Ellos –decía mientras señalaba la puerta entreabierta, mostrando una batalla entre dos especies.

Mag abrió su cajón, y recogió su arma. La cargó cuantas veces sea necesaria.

Salieron precipitadamente, encontrándose con muerte y sufrimiento por doquier. Dib empezó a disparar a un Irken que se encontraba desprevenido, atacando a una mujer con su niño.

-¡Hay que salvarlos! –Gritaba Dib- ¡Ayúdame!

Mag tomó a Dib por la mano.

-No hay tiempo, Dib –dijo-. Déjalos que mueran. Ellos te buscan a ti.

-¡No! –Gritó el hombre- ¡¡Son mis amigos!!

Dib comenzó a disparar a diestro y siniestro a quien se le cruzara en el camino. Algunos Irken se percataron de su presencia, e inmediatamente, se lanzaron sobre él. Sus pequeñas manitos empezaron a deformar el rostro de Dib, quien empezaba a preocuparse. ¿Qué le estaban haciendo? No podía ver, ni oír, ni tocar nada. De repente, oscuridad inmediata.

La oscuridad se fue aclarando, dejando entrever una fuerte luz sobre sus ojos. Trató de levantarse, pero el dolor lo tomó por sorpresa. Se miró. Estaba desnudo, en un lugar que no reconocía, y junto a él, estaba Mag. Observó el lugar, descubriendo que éste parecía abandonado, y en condiciones inestables.

-¿Dónde estamos? –Dib no hablaba muy claramente, sentía algo en la boca.

-En un edificio abandonado –Mag estaba con la ropa hecha jirones, y su cara se hallaba con unos moretones del tamaño de una fruta.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Dib, aún dolorido.

Mag miró hacía abajo, luego a la nada. Se mordía los labios, como quien no quiere admitir algo. Dib comprendió, pero Mag fue más rápida y continuó:

-Teníamos que salir de ahí. Ellos se te tiraron encima, entonces yo no sabía que hacer. Disparé. Algunos también me golpearon, pero logré salir y te traje aquí.

-¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó Dib, furioso.

-En el hospital donde una vez vivimos. Te cargué como pude. Lo…

-No lo sientas –se apresuró él.

Se levantó como pudo, y tomó su ropa. Ésta también se encontraba hecho jirones, pues estaba en un estado peor que la de Mag. Le dolían profundamente los huesos. Sus lentes también estaban deshechos. Sentía, por algún motivo, que su cabeza iba a estallar. Como si una bomba se encontrara allí, y en cualquier momento pudiera hacerlo pedacitos.

-¿Cómo pudimos…? Mejor dicho, ¿Cómo pudiste dejarlos ahí? –Decía, incrédulo-. Había mujeres, hombres y niños. Solo algunos pocos pudieron defenderse. No sé que te sucedió, o que se te pasó por la cabeza.

-Dib, teníamos que…

-"Teníamos", "Teníamos". ¿Acaso no sabes cuanta gente murió por tú…?

-¡Ya basta! –Mag se levantó, indefensa y frustrada-. ¡Sí que lo sé! Yo… no fue… mí…

Mag empezó a llorar. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos como una lluvia de verano. Dib sintió, de repente, que su corazón se partió en mil pedacitos. ¿Qué había hecho? Era un idiota.

Se aproximó, y lentamente envolvió a Mag con sus brazos, abrazándola. Ella estaba devastada. Dib había comprendido que ella no quería dejarlos, pero lo hizo por su propio bien. Empezó a oírse en repiqueteo de la lluvia en el techo del edificio. Dib soltó a Mag bruscamente, y se acercó a la ventana. Una vez allí, miró a todos y cada uno de los hombres de abajo.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Mag.

-Iré a ver si alguien sobrevivió –respondió Dib, fríamente.

Él bajó las escaleras, con ella a su lado. Llegaron a la entrada, y ahí, se dieron un beso de despedida. Mag se quedó contemplando la figura de Dib, desapareciendo a lo lejos, bajo la espesa lluvia.

Ninguno de los dos se iba a imaginar, que por las terrazas, unos intrusos los vigilaban.

_Continuará..._


	5. Una Sorpresa Inesperada

**N/A: **_Mil disculpas por tardarme tanto en subir, pero tuve unos problemillas con la Internet, que ya están resueltos. Así, que, sin más, los dejo con el Capítulo 5. ;)_

**Disclaimer: **_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin animos de lucro._

* * *

**_5_**

**_Una Sorpresa Inesperada_**

Después de encontrarse semejante destrucción, lo único que le quedaba era entregarse. Ya no tenía motivos para seguir huyendo, pues la _sociedad anti-Irken _se hallaba destruida. En una de las computadoras, se hallaba todas las localizaciones, totalidades de personas, calles de todas, pero todas las sociedades en el mundo. Seguro que ahora, todas se encontraban en ruinas.

Dib, al imaginarse el panorama, le dieron ganas de vomitar. Había ido al cuartel, pero lo único que vio fue muerte y destrucción. Nadie sobrevivió. Nadie.

Al aproximarse a la entrada del hospital abandonado, sintió un nudo en la boca del estomago.

La puerta de entrada había sido derribada. Él entró cautelosamente, esperando… pasivamente…

Nada. No sucedió nada. Siguió caminando por los largos y mugrosos pasillos, esperando lo peor. Que algo le saltara encima, un disparo, etc. Subió las escaleras. Escalón por escalón.

-¡¿Mag?! –llamó, esperando que alguien le respondiera.

Nadie contestó. Todo andaba muy callado. Algo andaba mal. Muy, muy mal. El silencio es el peor enemigo, y Dib lo estaba enfrentando.

Por fin, llegó arriba. No había nadie. Hizo unos pasos, esperando desenfundar su arma. Vio que la ventana se hallaba rota, con una pequeña figura dibujada, como si alguien saltara por ella dejando su marca.

Entonces, un olor a putrefacción hizo que se le erizaran los pelos. Caminó y…

-¡¡Mag!! –gritó.

La chica se hallaba tirada en el suelo. En su pecho, un agujero indicaba que alguien la perforó con un disparo. Había sangre por doquier, pues se estaba desangrando. Sus ojos se mostraban cristalizados… estaba llorando. Dib se arrodilló junto a ella, y apoyó su cabeza en las piernas de éste.

-Mag… -decía sin poder hablar.

-Dib… -dijo ella casi repentinamente-. Yo… yo…

-¿Qué? Dime.

Ella, muy lentamente, cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-Yo lo siento –dijo al fin.

-¿Qué sientes? –Dib lloraba desconsoladamente- ¿Qué sientes? –repitió, tomando la cabeza de Mag entre sus brazos.

-Ellos… vinieron y yo… -no pudo terminar la frase, que su corazón se detuvo.

-¡¡No!! –gritó él-. ¡Quédate! ¡Quédate!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, que su cuerpo yacía inerte en el suelo. Dib sintió que lo desgarraban en su interior, que una parte de su vida desapareció. No podía más. «¿¡Hasta cuando?!» repetía una y otra vez. Se acabó.

Esa misma noche, Dib ocultó el cuerpo de Mag entre sabanas, y las enterró en la parte trasera de la construcción. Fue difícil para él, hacer un hoyo, para una persona que alguna vez estuvo viva y que lo amó.

Ya no le quedaba nada. Su hermana estaba infiltrada en el Imperio, pero, ¿Qué caso tenía estar infiltrado si no puedes darle información a nadie? Y ahora no podía irse así como así. Por otro lado, la _sociedad anti-Irken_ se encontraba desaparecida, y lo única persona que le quedaba… ahora estaba tres metros bajo tierra.

Una vez acostado, pensó. Trató de dormir, pero sus penas lo afligían. Zim, el niño del que alguna vez se burló, dominaba el mundo. Su hermana, Gaz, lo odiaba (aunque eso fue siempre) y su padre, Profesor Membrana, había desaparecido hacía más de tres años (aunque se supone que fue raptado). Zim. Todo lo que le estaba pasando era por culpa de él. Lo odiaba. Había hecho su vida miserable, e insoportable. Su mente ahora era un hervidero de pensamientos. Zim... Zim los mató… Zim lo hizo… Zim…

-¡¡No!! –gritó, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba.

No podía más. Tenía que deshacerse de él… No, no tenía, debía. Su maldito enemigo le había concebido una vida miserable durante años… y no lo soportaba más. Basta. Él iba a terminar todo eso.

Sonrió, maliciosamente, con ideas macabras en su mente: Zim siendo torturado; Zim mutilado; Zim sin brazos; Zim muerto…

-Te acabaré, Invasor Zim –dijo Dib-. Pero antes, quiero dormir.

Se acostó y se tapó con las sabanas. Mañana. Mañana sería su gran día. Mañana acabaría con él. Mañana, de una vez por todas, acabaría con El Invasor Emperador Zim. Solo era cuestión de tiempo.

_Continuará..._


	6. Distracciones

**N/A: **_Estamos llegando al final de este Fic. Solamente falta dos capítulos más (bah, en realidad dos, porque hay un "bonus"). Sin más, aquí les dejo el capítulo. ;)_

**Disclaimer: **_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin animos de lucro._

* * *

_**6**_

_**Distracciones**_

Todos lo que restaba de la mañana siguiente, Dib entrenó. No comió, pues no tenía hambre. Solo pensaba en una cosa: venganza. Venganza de Zim. Aquel extraterrestre que lo desterró de su vida común. Desde que él había llegado, a Dib lo acusaban de loco, estúpido, lunático. Pero nunca más lo harían… porque Invasor Zim moriría esa misma noche. Ya lo tenía todo planeado: entretendría a los guardias con alguna chuchería, mientras se destinaba a matar a Zim. Lo eliminaría, como él había hecho con su vida. Solo tenía una cosa en mente: Matar a Zim, matar a Zim, matar a Zim…

Al terminar de ejercitarse, preparó su armamento. Zim era como una caja de sorpresa: nunca sabes con lo que te lo ibas a encontrar. Pero Dib no pensaba caer en uno de sus trucos, nunca más. Ahora, tenía un solo objetivo: Zim…

Por la tarde, Dib empezó a fabricar algo, casi inofensivo, diría. Era una especie de cachorrito robot, muy tierno. Sus grandes globos oculares llenaban de cariño hasta al corazón más duro. Pero nadie, solo Dib, sabía que aquel robotito era una maquina de matar. Todo un estratega, con armas de última generación, bombas casi del otro mundo, y dientes de acero. Eso serviría para entretener a los guardias. Dib sonrió. Lo tenía.

Esa noche, una densa neblina inundaba la ciudad. Dib estaba totalmente preparado. Cargó sus armas; lustró sus lentes; limpió sus botas. Estaba preparado.

A lo lejos, desde la cima de un rascacielos, pudo distinguir el edificio Imperial, totalmente rodeado por centenares de Guardias Irken. Eran como tigres esperando a sus presas. Pero Dib estaba preparado. Sostuvo con fuerza en su mano una pequeña bolita de metal.

-Es la hora –murmuró.

Lanzó la pequeña bolita, y ésta cayó con un golpe seco al suelo. La bolita se abrió, dejando ver un pequeño cachorrito. Los Guardias Irken se le aproximaron.

-Awww –suspiraron.

En eso, el pequeño cachorrito se enfureció. De sus patas traseras, dos cañones se elevaron violentamente; de su hocico, unas filosas cuchillas se asomaron; de sus ojos, empezó a disparar rayos.

-¡Cuidado! –gritó uno de los guardias, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Los guardias empezaron a partirse a la mitad, del otro lado, uno de ellos atacó, pero el pequeño cachorrito soltó un ladrido sónico, que hizo que una onda expansiva se abra hasta que el Irken (y otros más) salieron despedidos hacía atrás. Se había desatado una batalla entre una maquina, y alienígenas.

-Con eso bastara –dijo Dib.

Él disparó su arma, apuntando a una de las ventanas. Ésta dio en la pared del edificio, estirando una larga soga. Dib tensó la soga, y trepó por ella hasta llegar a la ventana, por donde, sigilosamente, cortó en un circulo perfecto (con una pequeña garra) y entró por ella al interior. Una vez dentro, echo una mirada hacía abajo, donde seguían batallando.

-Idiotas –susurró.

Buscó un orificio, y encontró la rejilla del tubo de aire. Tratando de achicarse (y contracturandose todo) entró por él.

Una vez allí, encendió su reloj-computadora, dejando ver un plano del edificio Imperial. Dib tocó un par de botones, y en pantalla apareció el piso 3 (donde él estaba).

-Bien… -empezó a decir-. Tengo que ir al piso superior. O sea, aquí.

Marcó con su dedo una pequeña crucecita roja, que señalaba una especie de habitación circular. Ahí debería estar Zim, en la oficina Imperial.

Se arrastró y trepó horas. Por fin, había llegado. Por la pequeña rendija, lo único que veía era un gran ventanal que mostraba la ciudad, y una oficina oscura y fría. Allí estaba.

Por el ventanal, una silueta oscura se elevaba. Era él. Dib, de un golpe, abrió la rendija y saltó al medio de la oficina. Una voz fría y piadosa empezó a hablar:

-Hola, Dib –dijo.

-Hola, Zim –respondió él-. Vengo a…

-Ya sé a lo que vienes y estoy preparado para ello.

Dib se quedó helado. ¿Había oído bien? No podía ver la cara de Zim, pues estaba de espaldas, mirando hacía el ventanal.

-Muy ingeniosa tu distracción –comentó Zim.

-No vine aquí a hablar de distracciones. TÚ eres mi distracción.

Zim sonrió maliciosamente.

-Y… cuéntame, ¿Cómo está Mag?

-¡Maldito…! –Dib se abalanzó sobre Zim, pero de repente se detuvo.

-No sé como la podías querer tanto –dijo él-. Si, después de todo, ella trabajaba para mí.

-¡Mientes!

-No, no miento, Dib. Ella apagó tu celular en el momento del ataque… yo se lo ordené. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que la atrapamos?

-¿¡De que estas hablando?! –Dib se había vuelto furioso-. Nunca la atraparon, ella me contó que escapó.

-¡JA! –Rió Zim, con sorna-. Mentiras, Dib. La hemos atrapado, y la trajimos aquí. Ella nos dijo que si no le hacíamos daño, prometía ser nuestra infiltrada. Pero estaba empezando a tomarte cariño, así que mandé a matarla.

A Dib aquello lo volvió loco. Con razón, ahora todo encajaba. Dib sacó su arma de entre sus ropas. Estaba furioso.

_Continuará..._


	7. Enfrentamiento Final

**N/A: **_Muchos me odiarán por esto... XD. Pero la historia ya estaba escrita y decidida, y no hay vuelta de hoja..._

**Disclaimer: **_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon._

* * *

_**7**_

_**Enfrentamiento Final**_

Ahí estaba. El cuerpo yacía inerte en el suelo. La sangre se esparcía por éste precipitadamente. Una gran perforación le atravesaba la cabeza. Sus globos oculares saltaban de las negras cuencas. Ahora, su piel ya no tenía un tono verdoso… ahora era más bien gris. ¿Su nombre? Zim. Invasor Zim. Y se hallaba muerto.

Dib portaba su arma, mientras ésta que recién había sido disparada, humeaba la victoria. Lo que parecía extraño de todo esto, es que en ningún momento Zim se resistió. Solamente colocó sus manos detrás de su nuca… y cayó frente a Dib. Se arrodilló frente a él, y le había suplicado que le disparase.

En ese momento, la puerta de la oficina de abrió de par en par, y un forzudo robot entró armado. Era GIR. Sus ojos, esas dos esferas rojas, reflejaban su furia. Aunque ésta quedó opacada, cuando vio el cuerpo sin vida de su amo.

GIR se acercó con cautela, y tomó la cabeza del alienígena entre sus manos.

-Amo… -empezó a decir-. Amo, ¿puede oírme?

Silencio. Un silencio sepulcral invadió la sala. GIR se levantó, dio media vuelta, y miró a Dib con furia. Dib se había percatado de algo:

-Fue una trampa –dijo-. El maldito me tendió una trampa.

-El único maldito aquí –observó GIR-, eres tú.

GIR, molesto, saltó para tirarse sobre Dib. Éste lo esquivó con éxito. GIR desenfundó una de las tantas armas que llevaba, y empezó a disparar a diestro y siniestro. Dib corrió a tiempo, y se ocultó bajo el escritorio de Zim.

En ese momento, lo vio. Vio el pequeño botón rojo, bajo el escritorio. Zim lo había presionado para que GIR llegara y le echaran toda la culpa a Dib. Toda la culpa de su muerte.

-¡Maldito! –exclamó con furia.

Los disparos se detuvieron. Dib comenzó a oír los pies de GIR aproximándose (estaba aplastando pedazos de vidrio y otras cosas). Dib lentamente sacó su arma. Se estaba preparando, pues presentía lo que sucedería. Las pisadas eran cada vez más cercas… más… y más…

-¡¡No!! –Dib se levantó violentamente y comenzó a disparar.

El cuerpo de hojalata de GIR fue atravesado por centenares de disparos a la vez. Dib corrió (al más puro estilo Matrix) con el arma, disparando. El Robot sacó su pistola y comenzó a la par de éste. Dib esquivó, pero su arma seguía en movimiento. GIR se movía mientras perforaciones se le iban sumando en su pecho.

-¡¿Por qué no mueres?! –exclamó Dib con aspereza.

-¡Soy un robot, estúpido!

Dib había quedado sin municiones, al igual que GIR. Intercambiaron miradas, tanto de asombro, como de expectación por lo que el otro pueda llegar a hacer.

En eso, GIR se lanzó sorpresivamente sobre Dib. Había comenzado una batalla cuerpo a tierra. Ambos se revolcaban bruscamente, intercambiando golpes. Dib estaba completamente ensangrentado, y con la ropa hecha jirones. Por su parte, GIR se mostraba con una perforación del tamaño de una pelota de básquet en su pecho.

-¡¡Muere!! –exclamó Dib, mientras con furia, arrancaba la cabeza de GIR.

El cuerpo de GIR empezó a caminar a la deriva. Por otro lado, su cabeza, se hallaba en manos de Dib. De repente, la cabeza del robot mordisqueó la mano de Dib, haciendo que éste lo suelte. El cuerpo de GIR, emocionado por haber escuchado el paradero de su cabeza, corrió frenéticamente hacía el ventanal. Éste se rompió en mil pedazos, y la maquina cayó.

-Bien, me he librado de tu cuerpo –le dijo Dib a la cabeza de GIR.

La cabeza se transformó en una especie de araña bot. Ésta saltó hacía la cara de Dib, pero a tiempo, él la corto a la mitad con su navaja.

La oficina se encontraba en un estado deplorable. El gran y majestuoso ventanal, ahora se hallaba roto; había pedazos de escombro y vidrio en todo el suelo; las paredes mostraban las perforaciones de los disparos. Todo era un caos.

-He acabado contigo –dijo Dib, a la mitad superior de la cabeza de GIR.

Había acabado. Todo había terminado. Lo había logrado. Dib había exterminado a Zim, al igual que a GIR.

Victorioso, sonrió. Pero aún no estaba del todo bien. No creía lo de Mag. No se ánimo a creerlo. ¿Cómo…? Aún se preguntaba, si Zim tenía razón, o solo dijo eso para ponerlo mal, y hacer que se desconcentrara del enfrentamiento que iba a tener en minutos.

Un sonido a sus espaldas lo advirtió. Acto seguido, un dolor desconcertante lo atrapó. Bajó la vista y vio la perforación en su pecho. Estaba perdiendo sangre. Al darse vuelta vio a… Gaz, con un arma en su mano, apuntando al corazón de su hermano.

-Lo siento, Dib –dijo ella.

-¿Por qué…? –Dib no podía hablar mucho, pues el dolor lo superaba.

-Yo seré la Emperatriz de este nuevo mundo, y eso nadie lo va a cambiar. Ni siquiera tú.

Entonces, las palabras se nublaron en la cabeza del hombre, al igual que su vista. Lentamente, todo se volvía negro. Dib cayó muerto.

_Continuará... _

_¿Continuará? ¡No te pierdas: "La Historia de Gaz"!_


	8. Bonus: La Historia de Gaz

**N/A: **_Final del FanFic._

**Disclaimer: **_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. _

* * *

_**8**_

_**Bonus: La Historia de Gaz**_

_La siguiente historia se sitúa 40 minutos después del capítulo 3:_

Muerte. Eso era lo único que Gaz veía. Había hecho un viaje de cuarenta minutos, hasta la calle 6920, esperando encontrar a su hermano para avisarle a tiempo, pero lo único que halló fue muerte y destrucción. Los Irken habían llegado antes que ella. Eso la había puesto furiosa. El lugar estaba completamente destrozado, pues no quedaba nadie con vida. Ella volteó y vio millones de cuerpos (muertos) uno al lado del otro, tirados en una fila.

No estaba. Dib, sencillamente, no estaba.

-¿Dónde está el _1289_? –preguntó un Irken del otro lado.

Gaz quedó tranquila, pues su hermano no debería estar en el pilón. Pero, ¿Dónde se había metido? Su hermano era un completo estratega. Y también un idiota, y eso ella lo sabía más que todos.

-¡Muévase, mujer! –le gritó un Irken a Gaz.

Gaz, automáticamente, tomó al Irken por el cuello y lo levantó.

-Ten más cuidado con lo que dices.

El Irken, asustado, retrocedió.

Gaz volvió a subir a su auto. Había hecho un viaje para nada, y como si fuese poco, al otro día tendría que hacer horas extras en el trabajo. Eso le fastidió.

Al llegar a su apartamento, dejó las llaves arriba de su mesa, y se recostó en el sofá. Estaba muy agotada. Había estado trabajando desde el día anterior hasta esas horas. Cerró los ojos, y suspiró.

Un fuerte trueno la desconcertó. Se levantó instantáneamente, asustada por lo que oyó. Miró por la ventana, y vio como la lluvia se esparcía por la calle. Se fijó la hora.

-Genial –comentó con sarcasmo-. Me quedé dormida.

Encendió su televisión, y abrió la alacena para sacar una lata de comida. Que patético: la TV mostraba un hombre siendo engañado por un Irken. Como si eso fuera gracioso. Gaz ya estaba cansada de los estúpidos programas Irken. Su humor era tan idiota. Muchos decían que era humor bizarro, pero solo lo decían porque tenían miedo de lo qué les hicieran si decían lo contrario.

-Malditos Irken –masculló ella, con la boca llena de comida.

Apagó la televisión y dejó la lata de comida (aún sin acabar) encima de la mesada. Se dirigió a su habitación, donde allí, se acostó y durmió.

_Ella estaba sentada mirando por un gran ventanal. Vio una sombra que se le acercó. Era Zim. Por algún motivo, el extraterrestre no la veía. Su hermano apareció en la habitación, con armas en sus manos. "Tú podrás ser la Emperatriz de este nuevo mundo, Gaz" le dijo Dib. Él mató a Zim. Zim empezó a esfumarse, como vapor, al igual que Dib. Todo se desvaneció, precipitadamente. La habitación se nubló, y ahora ella estaba encerrada dentro de un gran cubo negro. "La nueva Emperatriz, la nueva Emperatriz, la nueva…" empezaron a decir unas voces. Se vio reflejada como una conquistadora, tirana y despiadada. La cabeza de Dib se reflejó delante de ella. "Tú salvaras al mundo, Gaz", le dijo, "Piénsalo"._

«Trin, trin, trin» sonó histéricamente su despertador. Con desdén, estiró su brazo y lo apagó. Ya era hora de que saliera a su trabajo.

Una vez en su auto, empezó a ver todos los trabajadores Irken. Eran asquerosos. Ojala terminaran todos en el fondo de un pozo. Y la gente. La estúpida gente que no tenía mejor idea que seguir a esos alienígenas. Que furia le daba. Si ella fuese la Emperatriz, ya todos estarían muertos. Ella traería salvación para la humanidad.

Horas más tardes, Gaz se encontraba en su oficina trabajando arduamente. Había llegado diez minutos tarde, pues el tráfico la demoró. Su jefe Irken se le acercó:

-¿¡Te parecen estas horas de llegar?!

-Lo siento –se disculpó ella-. Había mucho tráfico.

-¿¡Mucho tráfico?! ¡JA! En mi planeta los Irken no tenemos calles y llegamos a tiempo.

-¡Pues vuélvase a su maldito planeta y no me moleste más, estúpido Irken!

Al principio, la furia del hombre quedó muy clara, pero luego, aquella furia se convirtió en temor. En los ojos de Gaz, se reflejaba su furia retorcida. No podía aguantar más a aquellas especies en su planeta. No, no era que no podía, no quería.

-Perdón –se disculpó el Irken. Luego, dio media vuelta y se fue.

Gaz estaba furiosa, que digo furiosa, furiosísima. La gente miraba, algunos con temor, otros con victoria. Por fin, alguien se había revelado.

Así, a la noche, Gaz volvió a su apartamento y miró las noticias. En ellas, aparecía: _"Extraña maquina en Edificio Imperial"_, mientras acompañaban unas imágenes de Guardias batallando contra un pequeño cachorrito metálico. Gaz observó atentamente. Dib…

-Es el momento –dijo, mientras salía a toda prisa.

Tomó el arma de su cajón y se dirigió a su coche. Tenía que recorrer varios kilómetros.

Al llegar, estacionó en un lugar discreto. Los Guardias Irken seguían batallando, así que ella solo corrió al interior del edificio. Una vez ahí, tomó el ascensor. No estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer, pero algo le decía que siga su instinto. Había llegado. Una suave voz anunció: _"Piso 6692, Oficina Imperial"._

Salió por un largo pasillo. En el fondo de éste, se encontraba una gran puerta doble de roble. Con cautela la abrió y vio a su hermano. Éste se hallaba parado, mirando al suelo. Gaz cerró los ojos, apuntó y…

Al abrirlos, Dib la miraba, estupefacto por lo que había hecho.

-Lo siento, Dib –dijo ella.

-¿Por qué…? –Dib no podía hablar mucho, pues el dolor lo superaba.

-Yo seré la Emperatriz de este nuevo mundo, y eso nadie lo va a cambiar. Ni siquiera tú –repitió, recordando su sueño.

Dib cayó. Había muerto. Ahora, Gaz se proclamaría nueva Emperatriz. Todo se volvería realidad.

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**Respondiendo Preguntas:**_

**Javiera: **_El FanFic lo he escrito yo, si tienes una mejor idea para un Fic, adelante. Estas en un mundo libre de retratar tus ideas. Y si no te gusta lo escrito por lo demás, pues vete acostumbrando, ya que veo innecesario esa "crítica"._

**Mag: **_Muchas personas deben haber quedado "o.O" con la vuelta del personaje de Mag, pero solo les digo que ella estaba confundida. No la juzquen mal, es una buena persona, solamente quedó "aturdida"_, _por así decirlo. Ella AMA a Dib.  
_


End file.
